thebellasarafandomcom-20200214-history
Horses by Herd
This is a list of all the Horses in Bella Sara... Or soon to be. 'Herds and Horses' Herd Bellasara : Bella : Bellissimo : Bellissa : Bello : Bryda : Dowager (passed away after giving birth to Wings) : Leonardo : Seraphia : Sunbeam and Moonbeam : Sarah : Valkrist : Wings Herd Airistos : Addis : Allegra : Anemone : Bellerophon : Brioso : Cindra : Cirra : Corcel : Cosima : Ebenos : Emberic : Helia : Honora : Hummingbird : Khrysor : Nike : Notos : Pegasus : Pythia : Rodrigo : Roxy : Uranus : Zephyros Herd Valeryk : Chocolate : Dane : Derik : Donnecha : Frosty : Glitterind : Gracie : Iceking : Iceprince : Kringle : Magic : Misa : Nieva : Nyx : Sleetmane : Snowdreamer : Spottie : Starfrost : Starunna : Sugarplum : Tinsel : Thora : Thunder : Toboggan : Valdespar : Whitemantle Herd Shahazar : Alina : Aviva : Cantaro : Farah : Faris : Fiona : Jajali : Kitty : Nasim : Shamal : Shanti : Sirocco : (There are more. We just haven't added them yet.) Herd Islandar : Avalon : Brine : Carmina : Chumash : Coral : Edana : Haku : Jewel : Kora : Mahalo : Mahina : River : Rodin : Treasure Herd Sunflower : Autumn : Beran : Bluebell : Bluefiddle : Briar : Buttercup : Cabby : Calyx : Camellia : Cattail : Cayenne : Ceranna : Ceratos : Cinnamon : Dewsparkle : Flora : Foxglove : Foxtail : Generosity : Hawthorn : Holly : Larkspur : Lavender : Lotus : Mistletoe : Nanna : Nutmeg : Peppermint : Petal : Reed : Rose : Rosebriar : Saffron : Shasta Daisy : Skipper : Snapdragon : Sunflower : Tarragon : Tumbleweed : Violet : Waterlily Herd Moonfairy : Alamar : Albion : Ambrosia : Anigan : Anthea : Beetlejape : Bukefalos : Chortlebones : Colour : Dart : Flipper : Gherkin : Janie : Jolly : Lillova : Maypop : Merrow : Mint : Mireldis : Moonfairy : Moonphantom : Moonsprite : Mote : Murttie : Nimblewit : Ondine : Phoebe : Pink Lady : Primrose : Quinly : Royce : Sirena : Sylphie : Tiara : Ticklebit : Tricksy : Trumbeau : Twee : Twig : Twilight : Twinklehop : Whimsy : Willownix : Woodlock Herd Starlight : Andromeda : Angel : Aquarius : Astara : Aurora : Boreas : Celestelle : Comet : Cygnus : Dawnstrider : Eclipse : Empress : Equinox : Jaynaria : Laika : Lukan : Luminos : Luna : Moonlight : Nova : Orbit : Orion : Polaris : Quasar : Rimfaxe : Sidera : Sirius : Sky : Solstice : Star : Stardust : Starlight : Sunspot : Tycho : Urania Herd Pantheon : Aegis : Alexander : Amor : Aphrodite : Apollo : Asteria : Athena : Balto : Celesta : Celinda : Cherub : Diana : Froya : Guinevere : Harmony : Heart : Hecate : Hercules : Hestia : Hyperion : Iduna : Juno : Kaalaas : Komenos : Maximus : Mjolnir : Oracle : Pandora : Pantheon : Paris : Pavonne : Persephone : Pirouette : Rohna : Saturna : Selene : Sif : Silvanus : Snowflake : Soul : Sumarr : Venus : Wodan Herd Elemyn : Bells : Bifrost : Candlebright : Chromasia : Diamond : Elemyn : Flame : Frostfire : Holiday : Icicle : Jikin : Jubilee : Lien : Magi : Mistral : Nightwish : Noel : Pie : Prisma : Silver : Snowhorse : Soot : Wintertide Herd Mustang : Applejack : Arizona : Arroyo : Aspen : Bronco : Chryso : Eagle : Firefly : Hickory : Hoss : Inupiat : Juniper : Lakota : Lightning : Maplewind : Mustang : Oakley : Osage : Ponderosa : Potpourri : Rain : Rio : Rocky : Ruskin : Sasha : Shaman : Shenandoah : Sierra : Smokey : Sundown : Tlingit : Wildflower : Zabarius Unknown Herd : Embarr : Freia : Arim : Mira : All horses from early sets and European sets Category:Reference